Valentone's Day
by writermyfeelings13
Summary: Beca told Jesse she didn't want him to do anything big for Valentine's Day, but is that what she really wanted? And will he actually listen to her for once? Pretty much all fluff. One shot, for now.


**Title: **Valentone's Day

**Pairing: **Jesse x Beca (Pitch Perfect)

**Rating: **T for swearing and sexual references

**Summary: **Beca told Jesse she didn't want him to do anything big for Valentine's Day, but is that what she really wanted?

**A/N: **Right now it's a one shot but can turn into something more if you like it! (probably a collection of one shots) So just let me know

"Okay, Jesse I am being serious," Beca scolded before she took a mouth full of chicken quesadilla. "Nothing huge for Valentine's Day, you can take me to dinner, chocolate, that's it."

"Are you kidding me Becs?" Chloe chimed in. Beca had almost forgotten that there was a Bella's rehearsal going on, well they were on a lunch break.

"Yeah! What Chloe said!" Jesse finally retorted.

"Not even flowers?" he pouted. She shook her head negatively.

"Nothing, nerd," she repeated. "Nothing."

"Fine," he shrugged. She coughed on her drink. "It saves me some time of trying to figure what big gesture I was going to do."

"Really? Wow I was expecting an argument," she laughed. "I've trained you well," with a peck on the lips she got out up and moved to the middle of the room.

"Now get out, you're the competition," she laughed and stuck her tongue out. He wrinkled his nose at his ear spiked but cute girlfriend, gathered their lunch garbage and continued back to the Treble house, him and the Trebles had rehearsal soon anyway.

Once he was out the door, all the Bella's shot a look at Beca that could kill. She didn't even notice, she was sitting at her laptop trying to mix a new set.

"Yo, Shawshank are you freaking kidding me?" Fat Amy broke the silence. "Did you seriously just deny your boy any kind of romance on Valentine's day? What's next, Treblebone ban?" Everyone giggled that that remark, since it had been in place a little less than a year ago, and because almost every girl was with a Treble at this point. Amy and Bumper, Lily and Donald, and of course Beca and Jesse.

"What?" Beca bounced back into reality when she heard the girls laughing.

"Your super hot, super cute, super _romantic_ boyfriend wants to do something nice for you on Valentine's Day and you just stopped him in his tracks," Stacie continued.

"Honestly romance cock-block," Amy muttered.

"He's every girls Valentine's dream date!" Chloe offered. "He watches so many romantic comedies, he knows the way to a girl's heart. I seriously can't believe we associate with you," she dropped dramatically into the seat next to the girl in question.

"The real gift here is no embarrassment," Beca countered. Chloe's mouth dropped open.

"You're telling me you don't like when that sexy man serenades you in public, because I know when Bumper does in bed it just-"

"We don't need the details Amy," Cynthia Rose stopped. Everyone was grateful.

"I-I don't know," Beca tried to move her attention to the mix. Everyone just watched her in awe, no one could understand. "He doesn't listen anyway."

"So you _want_ him to do something?" Chloe perked up.

"No, why would I tell him not to do something if I really wanted him to?" Beca looked at her friends perplexed.

"That reverse psychology is a bitch," Fat Amy added.

"Last Valentine's day I burnt a bunch of cards from Hallmark," Lily whispered and then raised her voice with a delightful sigh. "But now I have Donald."

"I'm still really mad at you! it could have been so cute!" Chloe pouted.

"Well maybe I'll tell him to give some of his ideas to Benji," Beca winked.

"Stop," Chloe blushed.

"OooooOoooooOooooooo Benji" The Bella's chorused.

"I think we need to get back to work," Chloe tried to avoid; she looked to Beca for support.

"Yeah, come on aca-nerds! Let's try it from the top," Beca backed up. Chloe wasn't sure of her feelings for Benji and she wasn't sure how he felt for her but there could be something there. Since she graduated, she realized that she needed someone real. This was her life and she didn't want to spend it jumping from guy to guy like she had most of high school and her entire college career. The only thing was she was out in the world trying to find a job while he was still in those college years. Although he was much more mature for his age she still had doubts.

Beca knew all about this not to mention Benji's side of the story because he was Jesse's best friend. But she wasn't sure what to think about it, she loved them both but she wasn't sure how they would be together. Jesse had the same concern but he wouldn't voice it to Benji, he was just so excited about the possibility.

The girls spent the next two hours working on the set list for regionals. Chloe wasn't competing but she was there helping, trying to get the girls into performance shape. They all knew with Jesse leading the Trebles they would be fierce competitors, not to mention the constant help from Bumper, the "recording artist" they were sure to be a threat.

Throughout the entire rehearsal Beca couldn't help but think about Jesse, and what he was thinking. Why had he given in so easily? He normally would have fought it, it's the most romantic holiday of the entire year, ones glorified by the media and featured in hundreds upon hundreds of movies ranging from horror to romance. He was such a movie buff that this made her nervous. Was he going to blind side her and surprise her with some kind of musical number with suited up Trebles in tow, or was he going to do something during dinner. It scared her a little. By the end of rehearsal she decided that he knew her well enough to not do something that she had previously asked him not to, hopefully.

After three days of agonizing over what Jesse was planning she finally decided to give up on trying to figure it out. She went over to Chloe's once she made this decision.

"He doesn't act weird like he usually does when he's planning something extravagant so I really don't think he has anything planned. He's normally a lot more antsy," Beca noted as she dropped onto the couch.

"Well that's good, at least he's listening to you," Chloe brought over two cups of tea. "But I really think you made the wrong decision on telling him not to. You could have made people so jealous."

"I'd rather just us be us and have a nice movication night," Beca smiled, thinking of all the movies he's made her watch and all the movies they attempted to watch but never really got all the way through.

"You and your movication," Chloe laughed. The two girls turned the conversation to other things like the Bellas and the upcoming regionals. They were really pumped and hoped to come in first, one because they've been working hard and two, to just rub it in the Trebles faces. They had friendly competition between them, which was healthy and good in a relationship like theirs.

"Where do you need to be?" Chloe sighed when she saw Beca glance at her watch for the tenth time in two minutes.

"The radio station, Luke wants me and Jesse stacking some CD's before I go on air tonight," Beca reluctantly let her know.

"Why are you still stacking CDS's? You freaking work for the man now," Chloe couldn't understand why Beca and Jesse wasted their time at the radio station anymore, especially because they had school, Bellas/Trebles practice, dates, friend time, and Beca had her radio show where she put her mixes on air.

"I want you to say no to that gorgeous man with his beautiful accent, also, Jesse likes doing it sometimes because it brings us back to the days before we were together. As I've said before, he's a nerd like that," Beca laughed and brought her cup to the kitchen which was a mere five feet away.

"Don't let Jesse hear you're Luke praise," Chloe laughed and followed her friend.

"Oh he knows my feelings on Luke, but he also knows my feelings for him are so much stronger," Beca winked and hugged her friend. "Honestly we never really make it to the station in time to stack CD's anyway."

"Oh, I see," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows and made some obscene gestures.

"Dude, gross, we just take too long with dinner," Beca scolded with a wide smile on her face.

"Hmmm," Chloe laughed and closed the door on her friend. She had a call to make.

Two days later, the day was finally upon them. Valentine's day.

Beca had woken up to a predictable text message

From: Nerd

Happy Valentine's Day! Meet me in our spot at 6

Of course, very cryptic, she smiled none the less. Although it was nearly 12, she decided to lie in bed and try and mix some songs together. She had the Bella mix ready but there was still some kinks she needed to work out. She just couldn't find the exact spot that needed fixing.

As she was trying to mix she had an unexpected visitor. She begrudgingly got up at the light tapping on her door. When she opened it she was shocked to see an average height boy, with somewhat curly hair and distinct sideburns.

"Benji?" Beca was a little surprised to see him at her door, was this the beginning of the big romantic gesture? She quickly pushed the idea out of her head because she didn't want it to come true.

"I need your help," he said desperately and she motioned for him to come in.

"Well what about?" she wasn't really sure what he would need her for, he had Jesse.

"I need help with Chloe," he sighed taking a seat on her desk chair. This was the first time she wondered where Lily was, seeing as she was her roommate.

He began to explain his dilemma of her constant hinting at having nothing to do today, but he just wasn't sure what to do to prove to her that he was the guy for her.

"You need to sweep her off her feet," Beca said. "Ask Jesse for some lame romantic movie shit and then use that."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Benji asked.

"Yes! She would love that, trust me," Beca agreed.

"Do you have any ideas you could lend me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hmm," she thought about it for a moment. "Do something like in Love Actually, where he wrote out on a poster board his feelings for her, or, hmm, maybe climb her fire escape like in Pretty Woman. Do something that would knock her off her feet."

"Yeah, those are some good ideas, thanks," Benji smiled and got up to leave.

"Wait, why didn't you ask Jesse to help? He's a lot more romantic than I am," she laughed.

"Oh, he's doing this really big project and is trying to get it done before your date," Benji informed and then was out the door.

"So that's why he was fine with not doing anything big," she muttered to herself and went back to her mix.

Before she knew it, it was time to get ready. She got ready slowly, coming to the realization Jesse wasn't going to do anything romantic, and she wasn't really sure how she felt about that. She knew she had told him no, but knowing that he actually listened made it seem like they were too content in their relationship. It made it seem like they weren't in the fun and love portion of their relationship anymore, they were in a rut. But she couldn't blame him for listening, and she was secretly glad she wouldn't have to worry about being Treble sided with singing boys where ever they were eating.

She went with classic dark wash jeans, a red shirt with an army jacket over it. She let her hair down with nothing in it and did her usual make up. She started to get butterflies as the clock on her night stand turned to 6:00. She looked herself over once more, tucking her hair behind her ear and headed out the door.

The air was a bit cold, it was February, but it was Georgia so it shouldn't be too cold. She wrapped her jacket around her tighter and continued to her and Jesse's spot. She assumed they were just meeting there and having dinner out, but as she neared the spot under the big oak tree she saw someone sitting on the ground with a candle in the middle of a blanket.

"I think that's a fire hazard," Beca yelled while walking towards him.

"Well I would like to see your face while we eat," he countered with a small smirk on his face. He got up and met her as she got to the edge of the grass. He wrapped her in his arms and lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. She melted into him. It was so nice being able to just relax with him, as much as a hard front she put up, although it had been dwindling recently, she loved that he was able to make her melt with a light touch or kiss. They pulled away and he quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and walked her towards the picnic.

"What kind of juice box do you want, ma lady?" he asked as they sat across from each other. He pulled out two different Capri Sun pouches and held them like a fine wine.

"Well that's a tough decision but I'll have to go with the fruit punch," she smiled. "So what do you have planned for us this evening?"

"I thought a nice picnic in our favorite spot would be a good start," he smiled. "Maybe do a little star gazing if the clouds don't block them."

"Movication?" she asked as she sipped on her drink.

"Nah, not tonight," he nodded, her face dropped a little, she was really looking forward to it.

"So, I grabbed us some burgers and fries," he pulled out some Styrofoam cartons. "And for desert, a surprise."

"Oh, scandalous," she winked.

"Of course nothing could be as sweet as I am," he laughed and passed her food to her.

The two shared a kiss and dug into their food. Jesse had finished before Beca and just looked at her. He took in every aspect of her and thought about what it was like a year ago. Everything about her was the same, the amazingly scary ear spike, and the dark make up, but her heart had changed. She let him in, hell, she let the Bella's in too. She opened up to him, and he couldn't believe it. He knew he saw something in her the first moment he saw her and he needed to get to know her. Like a piece of himself was missing but now it was filled, as cheesy as it sounded.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"No, just admiring how far we've come," he laughed.

"And how far would that be?" she leaned toward him, talking in a whisper.

"From ear spike to picnic's in the park," he whispered back, she could feel his breath tickle her lips.

"Sounds like it could be a movie," she kept the distance the same, neither closing the gap.

"Starring the aca-girl and the aca-boy."

"And they have aca-children, because, let's face it, it's inevitable," she shrugged. Neither broke eye contact.

Beca's big blue eyes compelled him to connect their lips. Her soft lips collided with his and he moved his big hands to her waist while her hands instinctively grabbed at his hair and the back of his neck. As quickly as he could, he moved everything that was in between them. She pulled him even closer, but it was still difficult the way they were sitting.

"Do you want to finish here and go back up to my room?" Beca suggested as they broke apart.

"Now who's the scandalous one?" he laughed.

"Oh, shh," she pushed him slightly.

"But we haven't finished," he pouted.

"Okay, well what else do you have?" she eyed him closely.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"What look? I'm not giving you a look."

"Yes you are, it's the look that says 'Now Jesse's going to do something incredibly silly and immature and my face is going to go incredibly red because he embarrasses me,'" he sighed pulling out another Styrofoam box. He opened it to reveal a chocolate brownie, mousse of some sort. She was so intrigued by the dessert she forgot to address his comment.

"What is that?" she eyed it, mouth watering.

"Double chocolate brownie with fluffy chocolate mousse, drizzled in chocolate syrup. I saw it and had to get it for you," he laughed and dug a fork into it.

"We're going to share right?" he eyed the clob of chocolate on his fork.

"Of course, open up," he smiled and she gave him a look. "The only way you're eating this is if I feed it to you."

"You're such a wierdo," she laughed and let him feed it to her. The couple sat there and enjoyed the dessert for the next ten minutes. Once it was done the two laid down on the blanket. Beca's head resting neatly on Jesse's chest. The stars were really shining.

"I'm not embarrassed by you," Beca sighed.

"I know," he nodded.

"I love your crazy romantic ideas."

"Oh, I know," he laughed, this caught her attention. She struggled to look up but when she did, he had a giant smirk on his face. She pushed him in the side.

"Do you want me to explain?" he laughed again and she pinched him. "Ow! That hurt. But anyway, I see the way your face lights up after I've sung a solo and you know it was just for you, or when I do something to reference a movie we had just watched. You get embarrassed because of the attention of other things, not because of what I'm doing."

She turned her head up, just lightly and placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" Beca asked. He just nodded and stood up. He grabbed the blanket and the basket in one hand and took hold of Beca's hand in the other. The two were nothing but smiles as they came up to her door. She quickly unlocked it and switched on the light. She knew how she had left the room and this was not how she thought.

Dark red rose petals were strewn all over the floor and her bed, candles were lit all over the room, "Don't You Forget About Me" was playing in the background, and Jesse's laptop sat right in the middle of her bed. She turned to Jesse, who now had a big smile across his face.

"How?" was all she could utter to him.

"Chloe and Benji," he laughed. "Ya know, I'm a little disappointed in you, after all the movies we've watched you only picked out scenes from Pretty Woman and Love Actually," he laughed and hugged her from behind. "By the way Chloe and Benji are not a thing, they talked it over and decided it wasn't for the best, yesterday."

"So you were behind the stray Benji at my door," she laughed.

"Maybe," he laughed and pulled her to the bed.

"Are we going to watch a movie?" her eyes lit up.

"Of course, what kind of movication teacher would I be if I didn't incorporate a movie into Valentine's Day," he laughed and got himself comfortable.

"What movie this time?" she jumped on the bed and snuggled in close to him.

"Valentine's Day, not necessarily a classic but I thought it would be appropriate," he laughed and started the movie.

"I love you nerd," she laughed and snuggled even closer into his chest.

"I love you too," he laughed.

After the opening credits and the first round of celebrities were introduced Beca couldn't say anything about the movie except that it was on. It started out with watching him watch the movie, because he got so into it and then it turned into their lips colliding and their bodies becoming flush to each other.

By the next morning, Beca had decided that that was the best Valentine's Day she had ever had, big movie gesture or not.


End file.
